Halloween
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Day 7 of BBRae Week. "Do you really want to piss off a pregnant half demon?" "I'll get the kids ready." Beast Boy stood up quickly. {COMPLETE}


_**We've come to the end. The longest yet!**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **NJPNJPNJP**_

Beast Boy flew down from the rafters. "Sounds good."

"Thanks, BB." Cyborg raised a thumb at him as he put on different music. The Titans were throwing a Halloween party & the two were making sure the sound system was working right.

"No probs." The changeling plopped onto the couch. "What's left on the list?"

"Uh… I don't know. Ask Robin."

Beast Boy looked around without moving his body. "Is he still in here?"

Cyborg looked up. "He's in the kitchen."

"Yo, Rob!" Beast Boy raised his voice. "What's left on the list?!"

"Nothing." Robin walked over. "Just putting on our costumes & getting the kids ready."

Beast Boy groaned. "Rae can do that."

"She will kill you. Do you really want to piss off a pregnant half demon?"

"I'll get the kids ready." Beast Boy stood up quickly. Cyborg & Robin chuckled as he left.

He went down to the barracks & found Raven giving the twins a bath in the bathroom.

"Hey?"

She looked over at him as she lifted Mark out then Marie. The two year olds immediately tore out of the room. She blew out a breath. "Find them."

"On it." He shifted into a bloodhound & trotted off down the hall.

He traced their smell to Cyborg's & Bumblebee's room. He shifted back & searched the room lightly for his kids. He found them in the huge walk-in closet.

"Gotcha!" He snatched up their wiggling, naked forms.

"Daddy!" They giggled.

He kissed both their cheeks before taking them to their room (his old room), where their mother was waiting with their costumes. "I got 'em."

"Thank you." She rested her hand on her small baby bump. "Can you dress Mark while I dress Marie?"

"Sure." He handed over the giggling baby girl. "Where's his costume?"

She handed him the doctor's outfit with stethoscope. "Here you go."

He put a pull-up on his grey son before dressing him in the light green scrubs. He set the boy on his hip when he was done & turned to watch his wife fight to get their daughter into a sunflower costume.

Raven finally got her in it then took Mark from Beast Boy. "Go get dressed. We'll be upstairs."

Beast Boy nodded & went to their room to find his costume laid out on the bed for him. He was going as Gandhi. It was a little inside joke between him & his wife that he was annoying enough to try the patience of the spiritual man.

He dressed quickly & slipped on his sandals & a specially painted green skin cap. He put on a pair of nonprescription eyeglasses then went upstairs.

All of the girls were dressed & in the kitchen. Starfire was a ballerina, Bumble Bee was a whale, Jinx was a boxer & Raven was the Cat in the Hat.

Beast Boy looked to the play area & saw the kids were dressed, too. Cyborg's & Bumble Bee's three year old son, Marcus was dressed as a football player. Kid Flash's & Jinx's one year old son, Barry was a sailor. Robin's & Starfire's five year old daughter, Mar'i was a racecar driver while their two year old son, Nic'las was a minion from _Despicable_ _Me_.

He noticed his children were over there, too & went to say hi to the children. "Hey, guys! What's up?"

"Uncle Gar!" Mar'i hugged his leg with her super strength. "What are you?"

"I'm an important political figure." He clasped his hands together & bowed.

She giggled. "You're funny!"

"Thank you, sweet girl!" He tickled her.

"Uncle Gar, where's your hair?" Marcus demanded.

"Gandhi was bald so I gotta be, too." Beast Boy tickled him.

"Daddy!" Marie lifted her arms.

He swung her up. "Princess."

She kissed his cheek. "Silly, Daddy."

"I know." He put her down. "Let's go raid the food table. I bet there's a lot of yummy things there."

He & the kids raced over to the table ladened with food & got down to business.

"Beast Boy! Don't let them get filled up on junk too early!" Bumble Bee called.

He froze. "Uh oh! Run!"

The children scattered.

Cyborg had to make sure he didn't step on any fleeing children as he came into the room wearing a suit. "Whoa! Where's the fire?!"

"Who are you supposed to be?" Beast Boy leaned against the table lightly.

"The name's Stone. Victor Stone." Cyborg deadpanned as he adjusted his cuffs.

"Ha!"

"Sparky! Change that music! It has bad words in it!" Bumble Bee yelled.

Cyborg groaned. "Why did I get her pregnant?"

"You mean the first time or now?" Beast Boy smirked.

"I'll be glad when she pops." He shuffled over to the music & turned the song.

Beast Boy went into the kitchen & wrapped his arms around his wife. "Hi."

"Hello." She sipped cider.

"I'm glad you're here, Granny Smith." Jinx crossed her arms. "We were just talking about why men are so boneheaded."

"What's Wally done now?" He moaned.

"When I went to get Barry's costume, he was flirting with the checkout girl!"

"We have been consoling her." Starfire said.

"I think she should rip his spine out through his navel & attach it to his neck so she can lead him around like the dog he is." Bumble Bee cradled her unborn daughter.

"That's hormones." Raven soothed gently.

Beast Boy still gulped. "I think you should just talk to him."

Jinx sighed. "I already yelled at him."

"Not yell at him; talk to him. Tell him how much his actions hurt you."

She smiled. "Thanks, broccoli."

He narrowed his eyes at her but knew from experience that she wasn't going to stop. "Where is he anyway?"

"Getting dressed. Oh. No. There he is now." She pointed to the door, where he & Robin were walking in.

Kid Flash was wearing swim trunks with snorkeling gear & an inflatable tube around his waist while Robin wore a policeman's uniform.

"I'll leave you ladies to your chat." Beast Boy went over to the guys. "You're in deep mess."

Kid Flash moved the mouth piece. "She told you?"

"Yup."

"Told you what? Who?" Robin looked between them.

"Are we going to stand around til people show up?" Cyborg walked over.

"Why does she have to tell people like I do it on purpose?" Kid Flash groaned.

"Do what on purpose? Who told him what?" Robin waved his arms.

"What are we talking about?" Cyborg asked.

"Jinx told me that Kid was flirting with the checkout girl at the costume shop yesterday." Beast Boy explained.

Cyborg & Robin hissed. "Oh!"

Kid Flash side-eyed them all. "It wasn't on purpose!"

"You should fix that before she gets even madder. One thing you don't want is a mad sorceress on your hands. Especially when you're engaged to her." Cyborg put his hand on his shoulder.

"I know. I was thinking of getting up & going shopping with the girls tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Beast Boy frowned.

"Black Friday."

Cyborg fell out laughing.

"What?"

"One, tomorrow is Sunday." Robin explained. "& two, Black Friday is the day after _Thanksgiving_ , not Halloween."

 **(^_^€)** **  
**  
Beast Boy carefully made his way over to the window seat in the common room with his hands full of cider. He sat down beside his wife & handed her a cup. "Having fun?"

She nodded. "But the music is giving me a headache."

"You'd think it'd be from all these kids." He looked out at the room full of Titans & their offspring.

"That, too. But I'm enjoying myself. I'll just have to meditate before I go to bed."

He took a sip of his cider. "Did Jinx talk to Kid?"

"Yes, she did."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yes, he did."

"Did she forgive him?"

"No, she did not."

He turned to her. "What?"

"At least not right away. But he ran to India & got her a meditation rug. Then he promised to keep his smile to himself. She forgave him after a bit of begging & quite a few kisses."

He smirked. Those two were always filled with drama. "Want to go for a walk on the beach?"

"But the twins…?"

"They'll be fine. They're in a room full of superheroes."

"Alright."

The two exited the party & went down to the beach, where they sat on the rocks. They held hands & leaned against each other.

"I love you."

Raven started. She had been used to the quiet. "I love you, too."

"I don't know if I'd told you today." He made it a point to tell her everyday so she'd always know.

"You told me five times."

"Now it's six."

"Thank you."

"Want to know what I love about you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I see you're going to be silly."

"I love your hair, your eyes, your mind, your smile, your stomach, your soul, your hands, your nose, your whole body. I love that you're my teammate. I love that you're my friend. I love that you're my wife. I love that you're the mother of my children. I love that you think I'm funny…"

She literally side-eyed him. "Not even on Halloween."

He grinned & pulled her close. "I had to try."


End file.
